The present invention relates to panoramic video and, more specifically, to a system and method for seamless focus plane stitching for the creation of panoramic video.
During an event, multiple viewers may capture videos from different directions and perspectives. While capturing video, viewers may also change the focus plane by changing the zoom level of the video recording device. As a result, the video capture point and focus plane among captured video may be same or can have different zoom levels, directions, and angles of capture. Because of these differences, the creation of a panoramic video from the multiple videos, which may be obtained by crowdsourcing, is extremely difficult due to the lack of a seamless focus plane path. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an approach of creating a panoramic video that identifies the best possible seamless focus plane from multiple videos so that they can be stitched together to form a panoramic video.